What will happen to Rose?
by Marbles06
Summary: After Dimitri tells rose his love has faded she bursts out crying.She tries to talk to Lissa but she takes Dimitri side but still tries to help her.But thats when Rose decides to take a turn and let a strigoi take her now what will happen to Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN V.A

ENJOY!

I was standing in the church when the next words out of his mouth shattered my heart into pieces.

"Love fades Mine has" Dimitri said. My mouth was open and i couldn't believe he had just said that.

Something in his face changed as if he knew how much he hurt me.

But I wasn't going to stay and find out I ran out before the whole church would see me cry.

I ran and ran and ran till I was in front of my door I slowly opened it and walked over to my bed and cried all night and I cried for everything that has happened these last few days.

When I woke up it was 12:00a.m I was so sore and my eyes hurt like hell but I forced myself up to go look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was a mess, my eyes were blood shot, I had bags under my eyes, and I had tear streaks on my face. "Well Rose just look at yourself you look like utter crap." And that was true I really did.

I still feel like crying my eyes out I love him but now I know he doesn't want me anymore and it just broke my heart I needed to see someone actually I needed to see two some ones.

"Come on Rose you can do it" I told myself. So I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my hair and walked out to go find my boyfriend Adrian.

It felt like forever before I reached his door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened at first his face was tired then it turned to shock to happy to worried.

"What's wrong" said Adrian as he pulled me into his apartment. "Dimitri" I said trying not to cry Adrian's face turned angry.

"What did he do to you" Adrian said trying to control his temper. "Nothing truly bad he just made me realize he doesn't love me anymore" I sobbed. Adrian's face was happy but then it turned back to worry.

"Did you come here to tell me that or do you want to say something else" he whispered.

I could feel the tears coming down my face. "Adrian I love you and I tried to have a relationship with you but I can't it's too hard and I can't find it in myself to move on just yeti know I told when I got back from finding Dimitri I would try. And I have tried it's just that your too much of a friend to try anything soooo sor-"was all I said before he yelled "You're not sorry I was just your boy toy until you realized that Belikov didn't want you so it wouldn't be fun anymore!"

"Adrian please-"he pulled open the door "No Hathaway I don't want to hear it now get the hell out!"

I ran out crying I needed to see Lissa she always understood me no matter what she was there for me.

I tried getting in her head but she pushed me out but I was able to see where she was at. So I ran to the café as fast as I could and ran smack into Lissa's back she turned around and her eyes went from shock to worry.

"What happened Rose" I couldn't hear that well cause all my attention was on the man she was talking to standing right in front of me for a minute I swear I saw concern in his eyes but then they went blank.

"I …uh...N. to talk to you alone" I stuttered. "Ok" she followed me to the edge of court right next to the forests. I could hear someone following us and then I spotted a shadow hiding behind a statue not far from us.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked worry in her eyes. "Dimitri he…he said something that hurt me pretty bad."

"What did he say" she nervously glanced at the statue and then looked back at me.

"Love fades Mine has….Lissa those words hurt me so bad and then I went to break up with Adrian cause we aren't meant to be together if my heart and soul belong to someone else..."I paused tears running down my face "he hates me he didn't say it but I can see it in his eyes and it hurts so bad I'm losing everyone I love. "I broke down crying.

Lissa pulled me into her arms "not everyone you still have me and Christian and even Eddie and Mia."

Then she stepped back with a sad look " but Rose please just leave Dimitri alone he's hurting bad right now ok" that pissed me off so bad " And I'm not hurting look at what he's done to me your supposed to be my best friend and you go and do this" I screamed at her.

"Rose I am your best friend but he needs someone too I'm sooo sorry Ro-" I held my hand up "no you're not"

I could feel fresh tears pouring down my face and that's when I ran towards the forest "Rose!" Lissa screamed my name but I didn't listen and as soon as I was out of the wards a strigoi stood in front of me.I could hear Lissa screaming my name and then I heard footsteps run towards her. I slowly turned around still crying to see Dimitri standing beside Lissa with a worried look on his face. We were just 2 feet away from each other if I wanted to I could make it past the wards in time that's when an idea came to mind. I turned to face the monster in front of me.

"You can take me but don't kill me yet I have something to tell you" Then I heard Lissa scream "NOOOOOOOO" I turned around.

Dimitri was about to say something when I stopped him "I'm sorry guys this is something I have to do goodbye forever."

And that's when the Strigoi grabbed my arm and took off I heard Lissa sobbing and someone chasing us but he wasn't fast enough before he knew it we were a black van driving away from life to my possible death man couldn't my life get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Thanks for the good reviews I'm going to try and update as often as I can.

It was silent we've been driving for about an hour when I got a bit curious of where we were going.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I said in a friendly voice. No reply I had a feeling this was going to be along ride.

I fell asleep again and this time I was woken up by being hit in the head.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled." shut up and get out of the car" said the strigoi.

I did as he said and I was standing in front of an abandoned ware house. He grabbed me by the arm and starting pulling me towards the entrance. As soon as we were inside we were met by six other strigoi.

"Look what you brought home Marcus…." Said one strigoi who looked like he might be the boss. "I would think that you would have already killed her by now that's what I would have done" he hissed.

"She came willingly….but she told me not to kill her cause she had something to tell us" hissed Marcus.

"What's your name" I said addressing the boss. "Well little lady my name is Nicolai."

Before I could say anything he came up to me "Well what was it that you wanted to tell me."

That's when I got a smirk on my face and said "I just wanted to inform you all that today you're going to die."

And before they could do anything I grabbed the stake hidden in my shirt and staked the Nicolai in the heart. That's when all hell broke loose.

The others came charging at me. I dodged and kicked a few times they managed to hit me in the stomach and that made me fall on my back.

But before they could pin me down I jumped up and staked one in the heart. Another one started coming towards me when I faked a left and instead went straight and staked him.

There were still four left and they were all surrounding me.

One tried sneaking up behind me but I swung my leg up and around and kicked him in the face when he fell I got on top and staked him.

That's when I was grabbed by the hair and thrown against the wall. I got up real fast only to be punched in the face.

I got up again holding my face that's when my attacker ran towards me but he tripped over a broken floor board.

I staked him, with only two left I tried thinking of a plan but before I could do anything one jumped out at me and tackled me.

I struggled to get him off that's when I managed to pin him on his back and stake him. Now I only had one left. I turned to find Marcus staring at me.

"Well you are one smart little girl." He said. "Well I am the famous Rose Hathaway" I laughed at the shocked look he gave me but then it changed to a look of pleasure.

"Well I'll be a legend once I kill the famous Hathaway girl." And then he lunged.

I did a back flip but he managed to grab my foot and slam me to the ground I kicked him in the face and stabbed my stake into his side.

He growled and pushed me into the wall.

Before I could move he came up to me and punched me in the stomach.

I fell on my knees and he bent down "see you're not as tough as you think you are" he snarled and started leaning his face down towards my neck.

"But you're as stupid as I thought you were" and that's when I staked him.

I slowly got off the ground and started heading towards the door it was still dark outside I wonder what time it was and how long I've been gone.

I headed towards the van once in the driver's seat I relaxed a little and let the tears fall down my face.

Today has been a hard and heartbreaking day. I looked around the van and saw that Marcus forgot to bring in the keys so I grabbed them and started the van.

I looked to see what the time was it said 5:30 but luckily for the strigoi today was a very cloudy day.

I wanted to sleep but first I needed to get somewhere safe first so I started driving I realized that I was in a small town whatever its name is (I forget these kind of things ok).

Lissa brought me here once it's only about three hours away from the academy. After about fifteen minutes I pulled up to a motel and from the outside it seemed pretty decent.

I walked into the lobby and up to the lady at the counter. "Hello welcome to Sunny side motel how may I help you young lady" the receptionist said with a smile on her face.

That smile soon disappeared when she saw how messy and bloody I was. "OH for heaven's sake are you ok dear." She asked with a worried look printed on her face.

"Yeah I just got in accident but this isn't my blood so don't worry mam…..ummmmmm…could I have a room please." I said rushing through it.

Her look didn't go away she was still worried though but she allowed me to have a room. And I was able to pay for it with some of the cash I found in the van.

She brought me some clean clothes. "If you need anything just come and let me know dear." She smiled at me and left.

I took a shower and got dressed I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I slipped into Lissa's head to see what was happening.

Ok that's it thanks again for the reviews…..And please give me some ideas about what I could do please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I tried to go to sleep but couldn't so I slipped into Lissa's head.

Lissa was in the Guardian's building she was talking to my mom, Hans, and some other guardians I know.

"Lissa explain to me exactly what happened after you and Rose had a fight." Demanded my mom.

"She took off running she got two feet from the wards when a strigoi showed up in front of her. I screamed her name and then Dimitri showed up she turned to face us. Then she turned back around and told the Strigoi to take her." She took a breath and continued.

"She said something but I don't remember what it was then her and the strigoi took off Dimitri took off after them and told me to get help that's when I came here." She said tears running down her face.

The doors to the building slammed opened and Dimitri came running in he had his guardian mask on but for a second I thought I saw sadness in his eyes.

Lissa ran over to him. "Did you find her please tell me that you found her." Lissa begged. He looked at Lissa in the eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry princess they took off in a black van." Dimitri said.

That's when Lissa broke down crying. "Steve could you please escort the princess to her room." My mother ordered.

One of the guardians around them stepped out and escorted Liss out of the building.

That's when I pulled out of Lissa's head. Why they were all acting so worried it's not like they cared about me before I left all they did was ignore me.

I rolled over onto my side and pushed all thoughts out of my head and fell asleep. That's when I got pulled into an Adrian dream.

We were on a beach looking out at the ocean I looked down and I had a white sundress on with no shoes so I buried my feet into the sand. Man it felt so real.

"What do you want Adrian I thought you hated me?" I asked as I looked over to him. I could see worry on his face along with shock but deep in his eyes I could still see the anger he had towards me.

"Rose I don't hate you I'm just really mad right now…..and I'm hurt but that's not what matters all that matters is that we get you home safe and sound. "His face turned angry. "Have they hurt you Rose?"

"Adrian no they haven't hurt me and I'm not going home. It's not my home anymore. "I sighed. "And besides how did you know I was missing?"

"I was taking a walk when I saw Lissa being dragged out of the guardians building crying her eyes out. So I ran over to her and asked what was wrong that's when she told me. I grabbed her away from the guardian and we went into the building." He took a breath.

"When I went in I saw your mom and Belikov talking I went over to them and asked them if they wanted me to see if you were asleep." He finally finished.

"So what are they all around you waiting to find out what's happening?" I asked him rudely he flinched.

"Yes Lissa, Dimitri, and your mom are-"

Before he could finish I held my up and said "well here's a little message for them, tell them I'm not going back and they shouldn't try to find me cause they won't …oh and tell them it's all their fault." I wanted to make them hurt as much as they hurt me.

Then I pulled out of Adrian's dream and went back to a dreamless sleep.

**Lissa Pov**

We all stood around well Adrian talked to Rose. Man I wish I never said those things then maybe she wouldn't have run off.

I finally stopped crying but I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes just wanting to come bursting out and that's exactly what happened when Adrian came back and told us what she said.

Adrian opened his eyes and blinked a few times before tears came through and out of his eyes.

"What did she say Adrian." I asked scared to hear what it was.

"She said they haven't hurt her and then when I mentioned getting her home safe she said….." he paused looking as if he were about to burst out crying.

"She said what!" Janine practically yelled she looked as if she were about to cry too.

"That she's never coming back this isn't her home anymore and….." He looked at me and Dimitri who was standing right next to me "and that it's because of you two."

That's when I broke down crying and Dimitri put his hand on my arm to help me sit down in a chair.

I looked up at him he had his guardian mask on but it looked like he was fighting to keep it up.

Afterwards I walked actually I ran to my room and as soon as I was inside I broke down crying.

I must of fallen asleep cause I woke up in my bed with Christian's arms around me.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I moved to look at him.

"Noooooooo, Rose left and she's never coming back…..it's all my fault." I sobbed into his chest and I cried more until sleep took me once again.

**Dimitri Pov**

When Adrian told me what Rose said my heart melted. I was part of the reason she left she could get killed or worse turn into (gulp) one of them I didn't want to suffer the same way I had.

And if she does it's all because of me.

I have to look for her I'll do whatever it takes to save her but afterwards she would be hurt again because we can never to be together.

My heart hurt for just saying those words but it's for the best she's not safe around me and I'm not good enough to see her let alone be around her.

As I got into my bed I could feel tears running down my face as I drifted into a dream about Rose my sweet Roza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my sister had a baby so I was with****her the whole time anyways heres the next chapter enjoy!**

**Rose Pov:**

I woke up with a killer headache I hate days like this but I had to get to work.

Its been six months since I left and now I lived in a town in the outskirts of California.

It's a nice town with a couple neighborhoods and some places to shop, eat, and stay at if you were visiting.

I have a job at a café called Susie's yeah I know it's a weird name but the food is good. I'm one of the best waitresses there well at least that's what everybody tells me.

I also run a small business called the hunters. I'm the leader and I have five partners.

We go around hunting strigoi and we find their hiding places, a lot of the time we stay and travel around California but sometimes we go to different states to hunt especially if the strigoi are large in numbers or if there are a lot of killings.

My partner's names are Mike, Luke, Heather, Zoey, Erik.

All of them are amazing fighters; they are dhampirs that ran away not long after getting their promise mark.

They have no idea who I am because after I made it to California I stayed with a human named Kelly.

She helped me out big time she had a small house that she owned here in town but she had to move to Arizona so she let me have it and she told me not to worry about anything until I got a job.

I had a job interview but I didn't want anyone to know who I really was so I got a haircut now my hair is a little below my shoulder blades almost reaching the

middle of my back. I even got the cute bangs that sway to the side like other girls have it these days.

Then I dyed it a light brown I have to dye every two weeks or else my natural hair color comes back in the same exact shade it's always been, than I got blue contacts.

I changed my name to Grace Matthews I don't know I just made it up and I always loved the name Grace.

So pretty much no one here knows who I really am.

Now I have to go work so I got up and took an aspirin and got dressed in my waitress uniform and stuck a stake in my holster under my skirt ( you never know when you might need it) then I stuck my hair up in a high ponytail and left to go to work.

"Hey Grace how was your night" said my coworker Mary.

"Good but I had trouble sleeping and I don't feel so good so here in a minute I might see if Angela will let me leave I mean I've already been here for four hours already" I replied.

So I left to go in the back and see if my boss will let me leave.

"Angela If you don't mind I would like to leave work early I'm not feeling that good."

"Sure Grace your no use if you don't feel well" she said.

I turned around and walked out to head home the hunters called when I was on break and I guess there had been a lead on a bunch of strigoi killings.

Our base is my home and when we have leads they call to inform me so I know they'll be there and I won't be disturbed at all.

"So Zoey what's the lead?" I asked as soon as I walked in.

Everyone was in my living room some sitting some standing.

Zoey walked up to me as soon as I asked about the lead.

"Well I got a call from someone who mentioned to me about a lot of people going missing and sightings of strigoi." She replied.

"Where "I asked.

"Baia, Russia I know it's far but they really need our help."

As soon as she said baia my heart froze we had to go where Dimitri's family lives and where he was from I dont want to go but I had to because they don't know anything about my past life well not my real past life.

"Grace are you ok" Erik had come up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah sorry I kind of dazed out" I took a deep breath and then sighed "well I guess were going to Russia."

This was going to be a very interesting trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I took this long to update**

**I don't like it when other people do so why should I but lately I've been going through a lot of stress so I kinda put this off well here's chapter five!**

**Rose POV:**

After the meeting with the others I told them to head on home and pack and to make sure to get a good night's sleep because we were leaving around ten in the morning.

After everyone left I went up to my room and sat down on the bed it's been 9 months since I left the academy and two of those months I wandered the streets of California and that's when I met that human named Kelly.

I let my mind wander for a little bit until I finally got up and went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror.

Man I looked like a completely different person than I did a few months back my hair was lighter (even though I could see a little bit of my old hair color coming back in.)

I had blue eyes (because I wore contacts) and I looked completely worn out I had bags under my eyes from restless nights.

And it looked like I could be losing some of my tan don't get me wrong I still look really good but it's just not the same person I'm used to staring at in the mirror.

I shook my head back in forth to try and clear all thoughts from my head "get ahold of yourself Rose their not worth the tears you shed."

From saying those words I took my contacts out and put them in their case then I went back into my room so I could re-dye my hair after waiting twenty minutes like the box said, I went and took a shower.

After I took off all my clothes and stepped into the shower I let the warm water cascade down my body after about seven minutes of just standing there I rinsed the excess dye out of my hair and then smothered my hair and body in soap and shampoo.

I got out of the shower and began to dry myself off then I went and got into my pajama shorts and top.

I sat down on the bed to think about what I was going to bring with me I sat there for about a minute before I packed my suitcase for the next day's trip.

Then curled myself into a little ball and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Lissa Prov**

I can't believe she's been gone for nine whole months when she left it took a few days for everyone to make up a game plan and then they went searching for Rose they were gone for about two weeks when they returned.

When they returned and told me they had found no trace of Rose I burst into tears I was so scared for her and I blamed myself I mean it was partially my fault and that's what hurt most of all.

It's been nine months of not knowing whether she was alive, dead, or worst of all strigoi.

Adrian's tried to get in her dreams but he never could and I never knew because our bond was one way and I never once felt her pull out my darkness I've had to learn to do it on my own.

So here I am sitting in my room alone I've done this for quite a few days now.

Knock Knock Knock

I got up and went over to the door and opened it.

I looked up into the sad brown eyes of Dimitri the love of Roses life.

But instead of seeing the normal sadness I'm so used to (it was still there though) I saw a glimpse of hope.

Poor Dimitri I felt so bad for him he's been doing everything he could to try and find a single trace of rose.

"Hey Dimitri what's going on" I asked him as I moved back so he could get in and shut the door behind him.

"I have a lead on Rose" hope gleamed inside of me but it soon vanished he's said these things before but they always ended up being false.

"Dimitri don't get your hopes up ok" I said.

"No I really believe it could be her one of my guys I have helping me right now told me that there have been a decrease of strigoi in a little town of the outskirts of California he said that there are a group of people doing the killings but he wasn't for sure if she belongs to that group and that I need to go and check for myself."

After hearing that I got really excited even though I knew it could be another false alarm I still have hope it could be true.

"Ok Dimitri I'll get you the plane ticket you should go and pack a bag."

He started to walk away before I grabbed his arm and he looked at me curiously.

"Remember Dimitri if it isn't true don't let it bring you down any more than you already are ok." His eyes showed sadness. "I know" was all he said before he walked out the door.

**Rose Prov**

I jolted up in bed after feeling Lissa's excitement that's when I got pulled into her head for the first time in months.

"Ok Dimitri I'll get you the plane ticket you should go and pack a bag." Lissa said.

Pack a bag where was he going that's when I dug a little deeper into her mind and I gasped.

Oh No Dimitri was about to be on his way here. I looked at my clock to see what the time was it was 6:00 a clock if they listened to me we all got about ten hours of sleep and it'll only takes a few hours before Dimitri is here.

We have to leave and we have to leave now.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**I really Hope you all enjoyed it I think its one of my best and that im really improving but im not for sure so please let me know if you think so. Im gonna try my best to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry again ill try to update tomorrow if I can.**

**Rose POV: **

I called everyone and told them that our flight will leave in about two hours so the plane will be leaving at 8:00 am (because we go by human schedule).

"Why are we leaving so early I thought we had till ten?" asked Erik.

"Because something came up… listen just could you let Zoey know I've been trying to get a hold of her but she's not answering her phone."

"Yeah ill see if I can get a hold of her." Replied Erik.

"OK thanks just remember to meet at the airport at 7:30 ok."

"OK I will talk to you later Grace." Said Erik.

"Bye Erik." I hung up.

I stood up and went to my closet to try and figure out what I was going to wear.

I decided to wear a plain black tank top with very thin straps, light blue jean shorts and some black sneakers. I finished it off with my black leather jacket which I stuck my stake in and I put my hair in a high ponytail.

I grabbed my bag and put it in the car and then I came back and sat down on my couch to wait for time to pass by.

I ended up falling asleep and that's when Adrian pulled me in and I could not get myself out of it.

We were on a beach with a little white shack behind us.

Before I even looked at him I ran to the water and looked down to see if I looked like I did before I left and yes I sure did.

My hair was the same length and color as it was before and my eye color was the same.

I had my hair down and a white sundress on with white sandals.

"Little Dha-"I interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Adrian I don't want to hear it you might think that nine months of keeping you out of my dreams might have been for a reason you know."

"Rose would you just hear me out please." Adrian pleaded.

"Why should I Adrian I already know what you're going to say…. Please come back… everyone misses you…..i just don't want to hear it Adrian ok."

It was silent for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Rose that's part of what I wanted to talk about but before you interrupt me please let me speak ok." Adrian said with a stern voice.

All I did was nod my head.

"Rose we all miss you we want you to come back but I do understand why you're doing this so I'm just going to give time and hope you make a good decision and come back but just to give you a heads up Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, myself and some other guardians including your mom are on our way to California and if that's where you're at you need to know that we are almost there ok so you need to get out." Adrian rushed.

I paused and just stared at him with my mouth hanging open I thought it would take longer for them to get here I must have been in Lissa's head longer than I thought.

"Wait I thought it was only Dimitri that was coming? "I asked.

"Lissa decided she wanted to go and look for you so she asked the queen if she could go to California to get away from court for a while."

"And she actually said yes." I said sarcastically.

"Well Lissa argued until the queen finally gave in but she said Lissa had to have more people than just Dimitri and so she picked some other guardians including your mom and she wanted me and Christian to go with her too."

"Rose you should really get going we are about to land ok." He warned me.

I ran up to Adrian and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Adrian."

"You're welcome good luck." And that's when I pulled out of the dream.

I jolted of the couch and almost fell on my face.

"Crap" it was almost 7:30 I have to leave now.

I grabbed my keys and practically flew to my car.

By the time I got to the airport it was 7: 40 so I had to run inside to meet up with the others.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I lost track of time." I pleaded to the others as soon as I found them.

"It's ok Grace we all figured something came up you sounded kind of freaked on the phone." Said Heather.

"Yeah you could say that." I whispered to low for anyone to hear.

The loud speaker came on and announced that our flight would be leaving soon and that all passengers that are not on board should get on now.

So we started heading towards the doors it was kind of tricky because there were a lot of people here but as soon as we were out of the crowd and almost to the door Lissa and her group walked through it.

And there were only two people between my group and hers.

"Guys we need to hurry ok." I pleaded.

Thank God they didn't notice the plea in my voice.

We were almost to the door when I looked to my left and into the eyes of Dimitri and Lissa.

They were all in a huddle on the left side of the door talking I went into Lissa's head to find out what they were saying but all they were talking about was where they were going to stay while they were here.

But as soon as my eyes hit Dimitri's I saw familiarity in them but then his guardian mask was back on so I quickly looked away only to lock eyes with Lissa.

She gave me a curious look I wasn't going to give her a chance to give me a good look over so I practically ran out of the doors the others not far behind me.

No one questioned me about my odd behavior when we got on the plane so as soon as I was in my seat I went into Lissa's head curious if they had figured it out.

**Lissa's Pov:**

We walked through the doors of the airport and stepped to the left of the door so people could get by.

Janine starts talking to the other guardians of our accommodations while we were here.

I didn't feel like listening so I looked at Dimitri to see if he was up for a conversation but when I looked at him I saw confusion in his eyes.

So I looked in the direction he was staring at and that's when my eyes locked with onto a set of blue eyes.

She was staring at me too she had light brown hair and high cheek bones.

She looked oddly familiar but before I could evaluate her any further she looked away and ran out with five others right behind her.

For some reason I couldn't get her of my mind she looked so familiar but I don't remember seeing her before.

I looked at Dimitri and he was staring at the door the girl just went through.

"Do you know her" I asked him.

"No but she looked like someone I know but I couldn't figure out who she reminded me of." He replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I mumbled.

We left the airport to go find a hotel so we could all get some rest but for some reason I couldn't get that girl out of my head.

I fell asleep but not before wondering if that girl had anything to do with Rose or if she was just some random girl.

But something in my head kept telling me my first guess was right and that I was going to have to figure out who that girl was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry again for the wait.**

**If anyone has any suggestions on what I could do they would be greatly appreciated I already have an idea of what I'm going to do but any ideas will still help.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I'm sorry I keep making you guys wait for updates but I have been busy and now that school has started its gonna be even harder to update but ill try to every weekend or sooner if I can.**

**Rose POV:**

I pulled out of Lissa's head it seems that Lissa suspects something's up but as long as she doesn't know for sure I'll be ok.

I felt someone sit down next me I looked over and saw Heather staring at me concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Grace you've been acting funny this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah I just have a lot of things on my mind but it's nothing to worry about."

I said it reassuring but I wasn't for sure if what I said was meant for her or just for myself.

"Would you young ladies like something to drink?" the flight attendant asked nicely she had jet black hair with jade green eyes and a chubby face but she was almost as thin as me but she had no curves.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm a glass of water would be fine do you want one too Rose?" Zoey asked.

All I did was nod my head and said yes please.

When the lady came back with our water we sat silently drinking.

When I was done with my water I stared out the winter and eventually fell asleep.

"Grace…Grace wake up….Grace!" I sat straight up and looked into the eyes of Heather who was frantically shaking me.

"We are about to land" she told me "Thanks Heather ugh my head is killing me and I'm still tired."

Heather giggled and I looked at her curiously.

"Grace you've been asleep for a little over 8 hours." She laughed. "I have no idea how you are still tired."

"Dang no wonder I have a major headache what time is it." I sighed.

"Its 3:30 p.m. And we are about to land which means we are going to have to hurry and catch our next flight which will take us right outside of Baia then we'll rent a car and drive the rest of the way."

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically and we both broke out laughing.

As soon as we were on the next plane I stared out the window wondering how my life got so screwed up.

**Lissa's Pov:**

After we left the airport it took us three hours to find a restaurant that was decent in order for us to eat.

Then it took us four hours to get to a gas station where someone could tell us where a good hotel was at.

Then it took another hour to get to the hotel so yeah I was pretty tired.

I sat in the far back with Dimitri and Christian, Adrian, Janine and another guardian sat up front.

And the other three guardians drove in the van behind us.

I looked over at Dimitri to see he was deep in thought.

"Hey are you ok." I whispered to him.

"Yeah don't worry Princess I just can't seem to get that girl out of my head she looked so familiar but I didn't have time to actually study her face."

"Dimitri remember I told you that I want to be called Lissa ok and I know what you mean." I paused for a minute then continued.

"When she saw us she acted oddly strange it was really weird and then she noticed us looking at her and she ran out." I replied.

"I thought for a moment before I said anything else.

"It's like she knew us or something I have a feeling she has something to do with Rose." I continued.

He nodded his head and continued to look out the window he had a troubled look on his face and I knew he was thinking of Rose.

The rest of the way to the hotel was silent except for the humming of the van.

When we finally arrived I was so exhausted.

We checked in and got a two room flat or whatever their called.

As soon as we walked in I examined the area as soon as you enter you're in the living room it has a couch two recliners and a flat screen TV.

Then on either side of the room there is a door that each lead into a bedroom.

They both have two beds Christian and I share one bed and Adrian sleeps in the other our room doesn't have a window so nothing can get in unless you use the door.

There are supposed to be three guardians on duty at all times even though the sun is still out you have to be safe just in case.

This means one guardian each get a bed and the other one that is off duty sleeps in the recliner.

Janine, Dimitri, and a Guardian named Julie have first shift and Christian, Adrian and I were told to go and get some rest.

It was 3:46 p.m. and I was so worn out that Christian had to carry me into bed.

As soon as I was in bed I cuddled up to Christian who held me tightly.

"I wonder what Rose is doing right now" I asked loud enough for Adrian to hear.

But Christian was the one to answer. "I don't know Lissa but she's probably getting in an argument with someone" he paused for a moment before continuing "knowing Rose she probably is." He chuckled.

"Yeah probably" I laughed.

I miss her so much I wish she never left and things were like they used to be but I can't dwell in the past all I can do is try to make things better.

I fell asleep thinking about all the fun things Rose and I used to do and wishing I could have it all back.

Before I fell asleep I started to get suspicious of Adrian's silence I would have to ask him later but for now I needed to get some rest.

**Rose's POV:**

When the plane landed we called a cab to take us to the rent a car place and now here we are on our way to a hotel to rest for the night.

I'm in the driver's seat Mike is sitting next to me and the others are in the back.

"So Grace do you have any idea where we are going." Asked Mike.

"Yeah I've been here before so it shouldn't be hard." I replied.

Mike was about to say something but then Luke replied.

"That word really doesn't make me encouraged."

I laughed and said "What word would that be?"

Even though I already knew.

"The sentence 'shouldn't be hard' should actually be 'I know what I'm doing' that's what poor misunderstood Luke is trying to say." Replied Erik who was sitting next to Luke.

The whole car broke out laughing.

"Hey shouldn't you guys have faith in me geez don't you know how to hurt a girls feelings." I joked.

And just to scare them I swerved on the road a little to the left.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed everyone in the back.

Mike had a feeling on what I was doing beforehand so all he did was laugh at the boy's girlish screams.

"Wow and you call me pathetic." I laughed and then I got slapped in the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for I didn't do anything wrong." I said in an innocent voice.

"Grace if you scare me like that again you'll have more to be scared about than being hit in the back of the head." Replied Heather.

"OK ill behave for now."

The rest of the way to the hotel was silent.

It took about thirty-five minutes to get to the hotel.

We checked in at the front desk.

We got two bedrooms with two beds in each and since the guys didn't want to sleep in the same bed us girls shared one bed and each boy got their own.

Erik and Luke were in the room next door and Zoey, Heather, Mike and I were in the other room.

We were all in Luke and Erik's bedroom talking.

"Hey guys you can stay in here if you want but I'm going to go take a shower and hit the sack ok." I asked.

"OK, but if I were you I would sleep with one eye open." Replied Mike.

I gave him my evil glare.

"I would like to see you try anything on me pretty boy."

And then I walked out into the hall and into the room next door.

I got undressed and took a nice warm shower I was in there for about twenty minutes and then got out.

I got dressed into my silky black pajama shorts and a red tank top.

When I walked out of the bathroom I was pleased to see I was still alone. So I got in bed and curled myself into a ball.

I was almost asleep when I felt anger and happiness come through the bond.

Lissa and the others figured something out.

I sat up and put my head in my hands this is so not good Lissa has a lead and she's not happy on how she found.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Again I am so sorry on the wait but I really look forward to all of your reviews let me know how it was please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lissa Pov:**

I didn't sleep long when I woke up it was 6:21 p.m.

I looked next to me and Christian was still asleep but when I looked over at Adrian's bed it was empty.

I got dressed in a blue tank top and dark shorts, and then I walked out into the living room and saw Dimitri and Julie sitting on the couch.

"Where is Janine?"

Dimitri looked at up with a surprised look on his face.

"How come you're awake?" asked Dimitri.

"I couldn't sleep anymore so where is Janine and Adrian?" I asked again.

"Janine is asleep she really needed it so I made her go lay down and Adrian is in the cafeteria" replied Dimitri.

So that's where he went and that's when I got an idea.

"Hey Dimitri could I go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat please?"

He looked at me cautiously. "I'll come with you if you don't mind it's not safe to go alone."

"No its ok Dimitri Adrian will be with me and I really want to talk to him about something." I replied anxiously.

"Lissa the sun is close to setting and any strigoi around will be coming out to hunt."

"Please Dimitri I won't be long" I begged.

He finally said yes and I started to head down to the cafeteria.

The hotel was really pretty it had lilac carpet with peach walls and beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. But there was one particular painting that caught my eye and made me stop to stare at it.

It had a goldish brown frame around it and it was of two girls holding hands at a park. One girl was a blonde and the other had dark brown hair almost black. And they were both sitting down looking out at the lake which was painted an orange, red and purple color because of the sunset behind it.

Behind them was a big oak tree with birds in it. The girls were cross legged and sitting sideways on the grass.

The picture reminded me of how it was between me and Rose before everything got so messed up.

I left the painting before I started crying; I really did miss Rose I wish she never left and that everything that has happened to her never happened.

When I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Adrian sitting at a table in the corner eating a sandwich.

"Hey how come you're down here" I asked as I finally reached his table.

He looked up at me and smiled "just getting a bite to eat is that a crime?"

"NO but keeping secrets about Rose is." As soon as I said that his eyes went wide and he almost choked on his bite of sandwich in his mouth.

As soon as he finished chewing he replied "I don't know what you're talking about Lissa." He stuttered.

"Adrian do not lie to me this is serious we need to find Rose and you have been acting strange this entire time since we have been her now tell me what you know before I tell Dimitri about you."

He looked panicked "ok I'll tell you, Rose was here and I think she was in the town Dimitri was talking about."

I was excited at first but then it hit me that he said was.

"Wait what do you mean was here?" I asked him.

"When we were almost here I met Rose in a dream and told her we were almost there and that she needed to leave."

As soon as he said that I hit him in the head not caring if I hurt him.

"Adrian how could you Rose is in danger being out here on her own are you stupid or something jeez that really ticks me off that you did that."

He put his hand up right as I was about to say something.

"Lissa I only did it because I believe Rose needs time to heal from everything that has happened and then maybe she'll come back."

Wow I didn't expect that "Adrian I thought you hated Rose."

A look of shock and hurt came over his face.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked me.

"Well because she broke up with you that's why" I replied.

"Lissa I don't hate Rose yeah I'm upset and a little pissed but I could never hate her."

Now I understand "ok sorry Adrian for saying that I thought you did hate her; how about we go up and tell everyone about Rose."

He stood up but before he walked away I grabbed his arm.

"Adrian even though I know you don't hate Rose I'm still mad at you for keeping this a secret."

He looked me in the eye "I know Lissa and I'm very sorry for it."

Then we started heading up to the room.

I had a feeling that this is not going to be good.

"What how come you never told us Adrian this is something serious Rose could be hurt out there for all we know!" Dimitri practically yelled at Adrian.

Dimitri pointed a finger at Adrian and said "you need to tell us where the hell Rose is I know you know where she is."

"Dimitri I have no idea where she could have gone to." Adrian half yelled back.

Dimitri sighed and sat on the couch.

"Now we have no trail of where she could be, and we are back to step one."

Adrian stood up "actually we do have a trail if Rose was in that town you were talking about then she must have left some kind of clue."

Dimitri perked up a little and said "Adrian you might be on to something."

This was the moment I have been waiting for as we packed up our things and left the hotel to the little town Dimitri was talking about I got more and more hopeful that we could find Rose. I was still angry at Adrian but thankful for the reminder that Rose might have left some kind of clue and this new place she called home.

A smirk crossed my face; later on Rose would be pride of me because I kept getting smarter on covering my trace just like her but at the moment I knew she wouldn't be happy.

The whole time that we were talking about her, even in the cafeteria, I kept her out of my head.

How about that for a Rose move.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know I know I took way too long to update and you guys probably want to kill me right now but I have been really busy lately so it has been extremely hard to update. I am so sorry and I hope that you guys still enjoy my story.


End file.
